User talk:Sloshedtrain
Welcome to my talk page. ARCHIVES: 1 · 2 · 3 · 4 · 5 · 6 · 7 · 8 __TOC__ I just realized that the message I sent out via didn't reach you for some reason. For what it's worth, here it is now: :Section title: Talk archives Timestamp: 22:24, September 24, 2013 Admins (this includes VCROC) with talk archives in the main (article) namespace: Please move your talk archives into your talk namespace. They do not belong in the mainspace for several reasons, including (but not limited to): * The mainspace is for content relevant to our mission (read: pastas). * They're not important enough to even be considered content. * They're not important period. * They keep popping up in maintenance reports such as . * They also appear in (the "Article Index"). * They pop up occasionally when you click " ". So, in short, move them out of the mainspace or they will be deleted. You can always restore them and move them to your talk space anyway. For those of you who don't have talk archives in the main namespace, ignore this. — LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 01:39, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, lol. Hope you're not too peeved about my deleting your archives (and every other archive page clogging up the mainspace). Speaking of pages clogging up the mainspace, I'm wondering if I should move all the gallery pages to the Creepypasta Wiki namespace. I may have no choice. It would be really cool if we could make a Gallery namespace, but I'm not sure how willing Staff would be to make custom namespaces. I'm willing to bet they wouldn't do it. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 01:55, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Ban Glaze112 He has been removing portions of my story Five Disks! Buckyfan99 (talk) 00:16, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Why did you feel the need to delete my article?528056 (talk) 03:11, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Thanks for that response (which I believe is automated). How could one improve on their creepypasta skills? Thearchitectxx (talk) 05:51, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I would like to be allowed back to chat. What does it take? Sloshed? We may need to talk. It is a sensible matter, and as such...I left it in your Community Wikia wall. Please read it, Sloshed. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 16:49, October 5, 2013 (UTC) why did you delete my pasta Ancient Egypt? Evolution,You cant stop it 07:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Request Hello, I created some pastas several months back. I now dislike them, and don't think I can edit them to the point where they're good. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Hooded_Man http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_to_Ash Could you delete these? I don't think anyone else likes them, either. Serpentaxy400 (talk) 02:10, October 8, 2013 (UTC) May I ask, how do you upload or create an actual story or article? ~You can either run, hide, or die!~ TheHeroesofOlympus (talk) 02:48, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Sup Hey man just sayin hi THANX Thx 4 the fix on my Fear the Light story BloodArc (talk) 06:58, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Arc A. Nine Hey, Thanks for the newcomer greetings! I love CreepyPasta but i didn't think till now to make a account; hope im a big help to the community in the future! I just have one question, what should a newbie do on CreepyPasta? Thanks. Talisa366 (talk) 10:24, October 14, 2013 (UTC)Talisa366 Is There Stil an Article Listing? I have not been on this wiki for a couple months, and I just wrote a story about an experience I had this morning. However as I looked for the "Article Listing." It said it was archived. Is it gone? I do not want to get banned like last time even though I tried to find it. Hey I was wondering if u could read my creepypasta I wrote yesterday which it is linked through here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Spinoff_Appeal which when u scroll down you should see this link: http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Collin_Farrior:_The_Proxy_Of_Death I would like some feedback thanks Stormtali (talk) 12:54, October 20, 2013 (UTC) My page called the day was an original work done by me, it was not a spinoff of anything other than zombies AFP Can I have the AbuseFilterBypass right? The spam filter happened to me, while I was removing a category from a page. Since, I don't want this to happen again, may I have the AbuseFilterBypass right? If you do hand it off to me, I would be very grateful! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 01:44, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi... How are you? I have 1 problem so can you help me to solve it? I can't upload profile avatar picture... everytime I try to (with any photo I choose) It still writes "No file chosen" but I probably did. anyway... thank's Pixelzombie (talk) 20:48, October 26, 2013 (UTC)PixelZombie halp Since AbuseFilterBypass can only be added by b'crats atm, I need you to add the following users to AFB: * ImGonnaBeThatGuy * Raidra k thx. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:20, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Sloshedtrain, Just checking, but to add a pasta to the User Submissions page, I do it by clicking on the edit button and adding it in that way? Thanks!Wario654 (talk) 20:34, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to say thank you for helping me with my story (My Friend Simon). I really want to be an avid contributor to the creepypasta community and any help I can get from other writers, editors, admins, ... is very much appreciated. Thanks again and have a great day! TheDivineAuthor (talk) Just wondering how do you become an administrator on the site? Gamerfanatic1224 (talk) 16:40, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I've been banned from chat for no reason. Can you help me get back on? I am unable to add my stories to the article listings page. If you can help me with that I'll be thankful. I just finished it now. Necro9991 (talk) 13:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, new here Am I allowed to post new ideas to the site? I am new to wikia and I have a Pokemon creepypasta I would like to create. Pastamon213 (talk) 17:05, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Apps. Hey Sloshed. I may sound a bit picky here, and I would like to apologize ahead of times. But, can you check the apps. Because last night, I noticed that there was a user who vandalized articles who replaced content. The user put "Hyper Realistic Squiggle Trees" in pages that, obviously, didn't need them. I went up to Moose and asked him to block the user. So, that is why I am asking you to check the apps. Please. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 16:04, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Marked for Review Hey, I was just curious if you were mass removing marked for review tags because the general grammar and format of the pastas checked out or if you were reading and thought they were quality stories? Lately, we've (LOLSKELETONS, myself, some others) been using the MFR tag to label pasta that might be technically okay, but don't hold up as actual stories. It's either to check on them later or to see if someone else has a second opinion. If you're reading them and think they're good enough, that's cool, but you seem to be moving a bit fast for doing that. I just wanted to ask that if you were basing it only on grammar and whatnot if you could not remove the tags until the story is checked. Thanks!ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 01:44, December 5, 2013 (UTC) : I've also been considering updating the maintenance tags since marked for review is so broadly applied, and Delete Now is a bit too extreme to function as a substitute for M4R except in the case of a spam page creation. I've added to the category description, but I feel we still need a better system. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:57, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :: It should be noted that deletion polls are frustratingly ineffective when it comes to actual quality control, so that is no longer on the table. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:01, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Category: Trollpasta I was on the genre listing, just not a few seconds ago. And I have noticed that the Troll Pasta category, practically has nothing in it. And I do know that the category, itself, won't be used ever again. So, what's the actual usage of it anyways? Can you determine its fate? It is a useless category, honestly. Since the users on this wiki won't use the category again, anyways. So, its pretty much a useless category. Just wanted to inform you of this, since you are on. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 20:23, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hullo. Well, I tried to upload a story, and got this: Blacklist Filter 1 (Content) Not really sure why, but the message said to contact an admin, so, here we are. Hey there im not sure exactly what you did to my pasta but it looks like you structured it a bit better and fixed some issues thank you very much mate :) Silent-Salvation (talk) 17:24, December 13, 2013 (UTC) TheOperator Should not have gotten rollback. Just because he got a lot of supports (most from people who don't even edit, might I add) doesn't change the fact that he is unfit for the position. Just because he has a lot of edits does not mean he is a good editor either. He was blocked just yesterday for continuously making unconstructive edits even after warnings. Is there a reason you decided to promote him, besides the fact that he has a lot of edits and got a lot of support from clueless chat-goers? Because I have a problem with giving such an incompetent and unreliable editor user rights just like that. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:28, December 14, 2013 (UTC) : I wasn't saying it is a position of power, but it is an easy tool to abuse. He should at least prove he can edit productively before you give him the ability to quickly revert others' edits. I have personally reverted many of his edits. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:08, December 14, 2013 (UTC) 1. The block was because I was changing british spelling too american. Since that block I have been taking an online course In both American and British English. I also have been triple checking every single one of my edits since. I may not be the best editor here, but I have one thing a lot of them don't. I have a passion to better myself, and help others. I don't let a few things get in my way and just give up. I learn from my mistakes, and you know what, I do have a bad past, but I am trying to turn over a new leaf, and I have shown great improvement. And all of those 'clueless chat-goers' are still just like anybody else, but aperntly we have differant views on people. Don't judge me for what I have done or what others have said. Judge me for what I am, and what I am trying to do. [[User:TheOperator|'TheOperator']] [[User talk:TheOperator|'Talk']] 01:43, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Skelly I am proving myself. I am showing you I CAN do a good job as a rollbacker. I have NEVER ever in my entire time on this wiki, vandalized anything. I have made a few bad edits, but I learned from them. And as I said before I am TRIPLE checking all of my edits. [[User:TheOperator|'TheOperator']] [[User talk:TheOperator|'Talk']] 02:14, December 14, 2013 (UTC) lol love your pastas >:3